B comme Bonheur
by Agathe Kellaway
Summary: Os - Lettre B - Remus/Tonks Remus vient de passer une dure nuit à errer sous sa forme de loup-garou. Au petit matin, il apprend que Tonks est sur le point d'accoucher.


Explication du projet "L'Amour en 26 lettres" : Je choisis un mot chommençant par chacune des 26 lettres de l'alphabet. Avec ce mot de construit un OS sur un couple toujours différent et englobant le plus de personnages possible, des plus connus (Harry, Draco...) ) ceux qu'on connait le moins (Trelawney, Salazar...)

------------------------

Remus Lupin se trouvait chez Mrs Weasley lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle. La précédente nuit de pleine lune avait été pour lui plus dure que d'habitude. A l'aube, il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la campagne, le corps égratigné et couvert d'hématomes. Il avait erré dans les champs jusqu'à reconnaître le petit village de Loutry Ste-Chaspoule. Sachant enfin où il se trouvait, il s'était réfugié au Terrier.  
Le message apporté par la chouette était très court, mais il suffit à faire manquer un battement au cœur de Remus.

« Elle est en travail. Dépêchez-vous ! Ted Tonks. »

Il était encore très fatigué, aussi Mrs Weasley proposa-t-elle de l'accompagner jusqu'à Ste Mangouste. Lupin refusa gentiment, mais accepta tout de même d'utiliser sa cheminée pour se déplacer plus vite et plus sûrement. Transplaner dans son état était pour le moment risqué. Quelques minutes plus tard, il disparaissait dans un tourbillon de flammes bleutées pour réapparaître dans le vaste hall de Ste-Mangouste.  
Remus renonça presque immédiatement à aller se renseigner auprès de la sorcière d'accueil en voyant la longue file d'attente. Tant pis. Il traversa le hall, cherchant l'écriteau qui indiquait l'emplacement de chaque service. Le rez-de-chaussée était principalement consacré aux accidents matériels, mais où était la maternité ? Impossible de la trouver. Finalement, il se renseigna auprès d'une médicomage qui passait là, elle lui indiqua la porte à droite.  
Il fila, le cœur battant. Le service maternité était beaucoup plus clame que le reste de l'hôpital, malgré quelques cris de bébés. Lupin aperçu, assis sur un banc dans la salle d'attente, ses beaux-parents, Ted Tonks et son épouse, Andromeda. A son approche, Mr Tonks se leva et lui serra la main. Son expression était insondable bien qu'il fut légèrement pâle. Les Tonks n'avaient pas du dormir de la nuit.  
- Je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt, s'excusa Lupin, embarassé. Je suis parti dès que j'ai reçu le message. Quand cela a-t-il commencé… elle va bien ?  
Mrs Tonks pinça légèrement les lèvres. Elle savait parfaitement que la nuit précédente était une nuit de pleine lune, mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas pour elle pas une excuse suffisante et elle devait en son fort intérieur lui tenir rigueur de cette absence impardonnable pour un futur père.  
Remus croisa son regard et fut prit d'un violent sentiment de remord. Non, en effet, ce n'était pas une excuse. Plus que jamais, il persistait à croire qu'il n'aurait pas du épouser Tonks, encore moins lui faire un enfant. Déjà, il commençait à être absent lorsque sa femme avait le plus besoin de lui. Ce devait être un signe. Jamais il ne pourrait un bon père. En fait, il n'était déjà pas un bon époux  
- Le travail a commencé en début de nuit, expliqua Andromeda Tonks. Une médicomage vient de nous annoncer la naissance de l'enfant qui est arrivé à 9h12.  
Mrs Tonks prit bien soin d'accentuer le douze. Lupin sentit son cœur dégringoler dans sa poitrine comme aspiré vers un vide infini. En jettent un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, il sut qu'il était 9h20. Il était arrivé avec une dizaine de minutes de retard. A cause de lui, parce qu'il ne s'était pas suffisamment dépêché, Tonks avait du affronter seule l'horreur de l'accouchement.  
Se sentant pris de malaise, il s'assit sur la chaise occupée quelques minutes plus tôt par Mr Tonks et se prit la tête dans les mains. Des mots tourbillonnaient dans sa tête à une vitesse folle, des mots accusateurs, des mots qui lui brisaient le cœur, lui déchiraient l'âme. Mauvais époux. Indigne. Irresponsable. Tu es incapable d'être là pour ta femme, alors ton fils ? Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça.  
Tu n'aurais pas du.  
Mrs Tonks s'éloigna pour parler à une médicomage. Lupin sentit alors une pression sur son épaule. Il redressa la tête pour croiser le regard de Mr Tonks qui le regardait d'un air compatissant.  
- Moi non plus je n'étais pas là le jour où Nymphadora est arrivée, dit-il calmement.  
Lupin resta silencieux, sans bouger. La culpabilité et le désespoir lui serraient toujours aussi vivement l'estomac.  
- J'étais au travail, en train de m'occuper de mes petites affaires. A cette époque là, le boulot comptait beaucoup pour moi, plus que ma vie ou la vie de ma propre femme. Et puis le petit bout de chou est arrivé, et Andromeda s'est considérablement refermée sur elle-même. Tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi, elle l'a reporté sur son enfant. Et c'est à ce moment là, quand je me suis retrouvé seul face à moi-même, que j'ai compris.  
Mr Tonks soupira et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Lupin. Il semblait avoir parlé pour lui-même plus que pour Lupin, comme soulagé de confier un secret honteux et pesant.  
- J'ai compris combien je l'aimais et j'ai compris que si je ne voulais pas la perdre, il fallait que je sois d'avantage là pour elle. Bien sûr, vous c'est différent, vous ne pouvez pas laisser votre nature au vestiaire et faire comme si la vie était belle…  
- Je n'aurai pas du, dit Lupin. Je regrette de l'avoir laissé tomber amoureuse de moi.  
Cette fois, le regard de Mr Tonks se fit très dur.  
- Alors vous ne l'aimez pas ?  
- Si, bien sûr, mais…  
- Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de mais. Si vous l'aimez, vous ne voudrez rien d'autre que son bonheur. Et le bonheur de Nymphadora est à vos côtés, pas dans les bras d'un autre car c'est vous qu'elle aime. Elle sait très bien que certaines choses ne dépendent pas de vous et elle est assez intelligente pour ne pas vous en tenir rigueur. Je connais suffisamment bien ma fille pour savoir que l'idée de vous reprocher de ne pas avoir été présent au moment de son accouchement ne lui aura même pas effleuré l'esprit.  
Remus pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien. Il restait persuadé du contraire.  
- Si vous voulez rattraper ce faux pas, repris Mr Tonks, il suffit de lui témoigner plus que jamais votre amour et d'être là pour elle autant que possible. Les premiers jours avec un enfant sont très durs. Faites simplement en sorte qu'elle ne se sente jamais seule et tout ira bien.  
Il se leva, imité par Remus. Il lui tendit la main.  
- Aimez-là, c'est tout ce qu'elle vous demande.  
Ils se serrèrent la main et Mr Tonks alla rejoindre sa femme. A ce moment là, une médicomage vint aborder Lupin.  
- Vous êtes Monsieur Remus Lupin ? Votre épouse aimerait vous voir, elle est dans sa chambre.  
Le cœur serré d'angoisse à l'idée de tous les reproches dont Tonks allait bientôt l'accabler, Remus suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à la chambre. Il frappa à la porte avant de la pousser timidement.  
Elle était allongée sur le lit, l'air fatigué, mais rayonnante. Des mèches trempées de sueur collaient encore à son front, mais malgré son état dépareillé son immense sourire la rendait plus belle que jamais. Sur son sein nu reposait une petite chose rose et fripée qui semblait dormir à poing fermé.  
A son entrée, Tonks tourna la tête vers lui et son sourire devint plus rayonnant encore tandis que ses yeux s'illuminaient.  
En la voyant aussi belle et aussi heureuse, Remus sentit toute sa culpabilité voler en éclat, remplacé par un sentiment étrange qui lui chatouillait l'estomac sans qu'il ne puisse dire que quoi il s'agissait.  
- Remus ! Viens, Remus…  
Il s'approcha. Tonks attrapa très délicatement la petite chose et la souleva avec mille précautions.  
- Teddy… Dis bonjour à ton papa !  
Remus attrapa le bébé tandis que Tonks lui répétait les conseils de la sage femme sur la manière de tenir le nourisson. Ses mains tremblait légèrement Il était si petit et paraissait si fragile… Remus ne se sentait pas très à l'aise et redoutait de faire un faux mouvement. Heureusement, Tonks l'encourageait de bon cœur.  
- Oui, voilà, comme ça… Tiens bien la tête surtout. C'est très bien.  
Tonks le gratifia d'un sourire fier, heureuse d'assister à la première rencontre du père et de son fils. Remus baissa les yeux vers la petite chose. Aux yeux d'un étranger il aurait paru horrible, comme tout bébé qui vient de naître… mais pour Remus, c'était le plus bel enfant du monde.  
Alors, un sourire commença à se former sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Remus venait de connaître le véritable bonheur.


End file.
